Sweet Revence
by SpirkLover
Summary: Aang und die anderen beiden sind noch zusammen unterwegs und treffen auf eine junge Erbändigerin, die wiederum eine Verbindung zu Avatar Roku hat.  Kataang, Zutara und noch viele mehr.


Titel: Revence is sweet

Autorin: HistuIchiLover

Fandom: Avatar

Paaring: Kataang, K

Warnings: AU

Rating: 18

Chapter 1

Ich trainierte meine Fähigkeiten.

„Mist, warum muss ich zu diesem Klan gehören?" die Erde hörte auf meine Befehle.

„Aang, sind wir hier richtig?"

„Ja, ich suche immer noch eine Erdbändigerin..." warum sollte ich gemeint sein?

„Hey du!"

„Was ist los? Wen sucht ihr?"

„Es wird gesagt das hier eine Erdbändigerin sein soll." ich lächelte.

„Die habt ihr direkt vor euch."

„Du bist die?"

„Jupp. Und du bist eine Wasserbändigerin?" das junge Mädchen nickte.

„Und du heißt?"

„Ach so, sorry... ich bin Toku. Und ihr seid?"

„Ich bin Sokka!" sagte der junge Mann mit dem halb rasierten Kopf und den in einem kleinen Zopf zusammengefassten Haare.

Die junge Frau stellte sich als Katara vor und der junge Mann mit den Zeichen auf dem ganz kahlen Kopf als Aang. Er schien der Avatar zu sein von dem ich schon viel gehört hatte.

Der junge Mann der sich derzeit bei mir in der Pension befand, war von der Feuernation.

Sein Name war Zuko.

Meine Eltern hatte ich nie kennen lernen dürfen. Ich wurde von einem Erd- und einem Wasserbändiger erzogen. Meine Eltern waren durch den ehemaligen Avatar gestorben. In mir brodelte es leicht.

„Sag mal was suchst du hier Avatar?" ich sprach das Wort sehr verächlich aus.

„Was hast du?"

„Was ich habe?" ich fing an hämisch zu lachen.

„Das braucht ihr nicht zu wissen. Das geht dich Avatar Aang nichts an. Genau wie es laut seiner Aussage ein Fehler war..." der junge Mann von ca. 12 Jahren runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sprech doch mit Roku..." sagte ich noch abwertender.

„Sag mal was is..." ich unterbrach die Wasserbändigerin.

„Kommt in meine Pension dann kann ich das meiste erklären, aber der Avatar bleibt mir vom Hals, er kann zwar mitkommen, aber ich möchte ihn bitte nirgends in meiner Pension sehen, kapiert?" der jetzige Avatar nickte verstehend.

Wir kam nach einigen Minuten an der Pension an.

„So wartet ich hohl euch die Schlüssel." ich organisiete ein dreier Zimmer für die drei.

„Sag Avatar, ist das okay wenn das Tier, ich meine das große draußen nächtigt?" er nickte.

„So Appa, dann bitte." ich hatte zusätzlich vor kurzem auch noch meine Adoptiveltern durch die Luftnation verloren.

„Hier sind die Schlüssel." Sokka sah mich an.

„Okay." ich ging in Richtung meines Büros.

Die Truppe um den Avatar ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Das war auch gut so, länger hätte ich es auch nicht ausgehalten. Ich stellte mich in meine kleine Küche, sich neben dem Büro befand, dieses lag wiederum in meinem Haus.

„So was mache ich mir denn heute zu essen?" ich sah in den Kühlschrank und hohlte meine Minus-L-Milch raus.

„Och ein Kartoffelbrei reicht." ich wärmte mir einen Insant Kartoffelbrei auf und setzte mich noch einige Stunden an den Computer und arbeitete neue Listen, das was sonst angefallen war ab.

~Bei Aang und Co~

„Sag mal Sokka, hast du eine Ahnung warum sich Toku so komisch verhielt?" die Wasserbändigerin sah ihn an.

„Sag mal hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

„Was?" die beiden aus dem Wasserbändigerstamm sahen Aang etwas schräg an.

„Na gut, wir erklären es dir, okay?" der junge Mann nickte.

„Sie schien auf dich als Avatar nicht gut zu sprechen zu sein."

„Wie mei.." Katara unterbrach Aang.

„Sie scheint etwas mit Roku zu tun zu haben, frag ihn doch mal." Aang nickte.

Aang setzte sich auf das Klappbett und fing an zu meditieren.

„Aang, was möchstest du?" der alte weise Avatar sah ihn an.

„Sagt dir der Name Toku..." der weise unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, hast du sie getroffen?" Aang nickte.

„Das ist doof."

„Wieso denn?" er sah seinen Nachfolger nicht an.

„Avatar Roku, was ist so doof?"

„Das muss ich dir in Ruhe erklären, willst du mir zuhöhren?" der jüngere Avatar nickte.

Die beiden Avatars stellten sich auf eine lange Konversion ein.

~Bei Aang und Co Ende (fürs Erste)~


End file.
